


【KKL】感光之恋(上)

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 生写小哥K×音乐人T年下KT，ooc有点H/E/N/T/A/I，注意避雷ps.特别鸣谢我🐔老师提供马甲我太菜了，啥都想不出来(・_・;)





	【KKL】感光之恋(上)

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

00.

补色光相加，是耀眼明亮的白色。补色料相减，是静默神秘黑色。可当一个人有无数种色彩的时候，这些都不重要了。舞台上那个人印在眼里，印在纸上。但不论那种方式，带给他的感觉都是一样的——

喜欢，好奇，停不下来。

暗房里，墙壁上挂满了照片，服装配饰各不相同，但偶尔出现的三角卡通形象，和会场蓝紫色的灯光，无一不在诉说着这些全部是同一个人。

堂本光一静静地站立着，金属托盘里，显影液中人物的模样渐渐清晰，一颦一笑都让人的嘴角上扬起好看的弧度。

然而有些感情，只适合埋藏在黑暗的角落里，见不得光。

 

01.

[CHERI酱应援❶群]

#一天一片purple fire man  
米娜桑，生写出来了，还是DKsan的质量最高！！！

#热蛋糕真的好好吃哈哈哈哈嗝  
有一张已经切了，最工口的那张。  
[图片]

#人生目标是去奈良养鹿  
？？？我刚踏进店门，我是不是离开比较好？？？

#品红色T恤了解一下  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊那张！DK桑也太懂了吧！

#Cherry blossom很洋气❗  
本刚这是…胖了？怀了？还是DK桑的镜头不写实了？

#Dino.K  
DK桑的镜头怎么会不写实！他是一个用胶卷相机的有情怀的人！

#第24件品红色T恤  
怎么说…说真的很…身怀六甲……起码和我现在六个月的孕肚差不多[笑cry]

#长了嘴巴的等边三角形  
朋友们DK san的这几张也切了  
[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]  
……

 

聊天记录还在不断更新，而堂本光一的鼠标还停留在那句“DK桑的镜头是不是不写实了”上。双击打开桌面上的文件夹，那个穿着紫红色T恤的人物跃然纸上，一个皱眉一个微笑，甚至是短裤因为坐姿而产生的褶皱，都足以勾起他当晚的回忆。

谁说我的照片不写实了，我看是你爱的还不够还差不多。

堂本光一，男，29岁，爱好摄影，目前在一家杂志社做摄影师，负责偶像live现场的生写工作。

他的名声在堂本刚的粉丝圈里传开，还是因为一张发布在公司官方SNS上的年终会合影，虽然没有很清晰的正面照，但评论的人很多，读者们仿佛都是福尔摩斯一般洞察力超群，一来二去，他的名字和身份便由此响彻各大粉丝群。

群众的呼声就是营业的方向，于是老板便为他开创了摄影师“实名制”的销售方式，从堂本刚再到其他爱豆、歌手，DK这个称号就像一个不成文的保险，盲买都不会让人失望。

领略到互联网的可怕，出于工作目的却又不得不依赖于他，于是乎粉丝群里他理所当然地匿名潜水。窥屏的成果就是，他真的在那些女孩子猜测的餐厅或者咖啡馆蹲到了堂本刚本尊。

只不过这是一直被夸捧上天的DKsan，第一次看到质疑自己的言论。于是他为自己正名，可发表了那样的一条言论之后，他看待其他粉丝发言的眼光都变了，总担心有人会发现自己的真实身份。

不过很快他就发现了自己的担心是多余的，话题早就从生写转移到了比一比谁更非上，一位女士晒出了自己入坑以来几乎所有的票面，位置除了三阶，还是三阶。

但一定不能小瞧女人这类生物，所有的信息都存储在她们的潜意识里，并不是没有用途，只是时候未到而已。

实际上用不了多久，他就可以亲身体会到了。

 

02.

“前辈！这才几天啊生写店又加印了，堂本刚这么好捞钱的吗？下次也让我拍拍？”

后辈木泽油腔滑调的调侃着堂本光一，手中拿着的企划书却更加吸引人。同姓的三个字的名字对他来说太过醒目，即便利用余光也能精准的捕捉到，心跳紧跟着漏了一拍。

“这是什么？”

“老大让我给你的——”

A4纸白底黑字写着企划名称，十几页纸，和自己相关的大部分概只有不到一页。简而言之，就是让他来担任堂本刚下周杂志取材的摄影师。

“古田san呢？杂志部没人了吗，又要到生写部来找替补？”

“前辈！”年轻人拍着他的肩，语重心长地说，“是你来拍肯定卖座，只要在封面人物的旁边写上‘摄影师:DK’——”

“知道了…”

“杂志拍摄的具体流程麻央姐和你联系，摇钱树，我什么时候也能到你这水平就好了。”

代价很大的，堂本光一在心里说，要爱上一个人。

 

03.

“话说....我们公司居然是允许有生写的吗？”

“剛san…你还真是什么都不知道啊…”

名为松山的经纪人扶额，可他对面前这个白白嫩嫩的四十岁大眼睛男人说不出一句责备的话。

“我们公司不是…”

“就算是心照不宣的事情吧…而且粉丝呼声很高，我们硬撤的话反而会显得不近人情。”

“诶…那要我怎么面对他啊，我可是一直把他当盗摄者看待的…”

松山难为情地挠挠头，“所以有些事情还是不知道真相比较好不是吗？剛san…就当作是和普通的摄影师合作好了。”

“话是这么说的…”

但盗摄的观念在脑海里形成已久，哪里这么容易改变呢。

“DKsan来打招呼了。”

“这么快？？？”

雪白的小脚丫子在伸进拖鞋之前踩住了拖地裤的裤脚，身体前倾跌进一个木质香味悠扬的怀抱里，绝对不是松山那个壮汉——

只说了一句“不好意思”，其余的解释堆积在嘴边，却像被风吹跑了一样一句话也说不出来。在看到那张俊脸之后，堂本刚连呼吸的声音都静默了。

现在的盗摄者，颜值都这么高了吗？

 

堂本光一也被这个意外的“投怀送抱”弄得一时间心智不稳。黑色的西装外套和长长的阔腿裤掩盖住那些白皙的皮肤，黑白两色对比如此鲜明，和背心短裤相比又是另一种禁欲的诱人气息。

果然是一人十色魔物。

更何况这个人，正在自己怀里——

他一手握着那人的小臂，一手支撑着他的腰，隔着衣物也能感受到身体的柔软。他想起了自己曾经失智一般的举动，伸出食指戳了戳印相纸上的那块拜拜肉，实际的触感和想象中完全一致。

他低头看向堂本刚，除了一瞬间在圆圆的瞳孔里看到自己嘴角隐藏不住的笑意，还意外的发现这个人正看自己看得出神。

“我…我没想到DKsan…这么年轻……”

还这么帅。

怀里的声音软软糯糯的，和后颈露出的白皙皮肤一起刺激着他，好像白玉团子。

“DKsan比你小十岁，快一轮了。”

松山想活跃气氛的笑容被堂本刚用眼神杀死，说什么不好非得把具体数字讲出来，这个人懂礼貌吗？

“今天我们剛san，就摆脱DKsan了！”

 

04.

堂本刚好想去网络上提问，“摄影师太帅了，被摄对象不能专心工作该怎么办？在线等，挺急的。”

地面像一块铁板，快门声和闪光灯变就是火焰，让他坐立难安。

“补一下妆吧——”DK指着自己的鼻头，“有汗了。”

堂本刚的耳尖瞬间红得像被颜料染过，化妆师悄声问他需不需要用粉底遮一下，被他笑着拒绝了。

“没关系的剛san，被他拍摄的艺人都有脸红过。”年轻女孩漫不经心的安慰到，“偷偷告诉您，其实DKsan还是您的饭呢~不然他拍的照片怎么会那么火。”

不擅长应付活泼开朗的女孩子是堂本刚唯一的弱点，但尴尬又不失礼貌的表情在听到那位摄影师是自己的粉丝之后，变得充满了好奇。

“是…我的饭…吗？”

“虽然粉丝们都不太了解，但在我们公司里已经不是秘密了。”

“剛san，DKsan说先拍下一场，这边等你放松了再说。”

化妆师意味深长地冲他笑了一下，“这应该也是剛san特权吧~DKsan很温柔的，不用担心。”

他正想问什么特权不特权的时候，服装师已经拿着衣服进来了，他这才想起来第二场的拍摄主题是什么。

 

05.

摄影棚里搭了一间和室，四面都装了门，榻榻米淡淡的香气漂浮在空气里。室内的陈设很简单，除了必要的设备之外，墙壁上挂着一副自己为新专辑提的字，中央一张矮脚的四边形案几，和上边摆放着的一些水晶，再无其他。这样一来，房间里也没有可以容纳下第三人的地方。

堂本刚穿着灰紫色的浴衣，赤脚踏了进门，他看到那位摄影师背对着自己，在工作台上摆弄镜头。

堂本刚一言不发的坐在了那群晶体的后方，透过缝隙窥探同样沉默的另一人。

 

堂本光一拿着相机转过身的时候，看到的就是这样一副画面，脸部只有一只眼睛露出来，白色的皮肤和几丝挑染过的紫发被透明度不算高的石头蒙上一层砂面，好像被加工成了一幅抽象派的画作。

“喀嚓喀嚓——”

没有开始的指令，也没有姿势的指导。或许在堂本光一转身的那个瞬间拍摄就开始了，也或许是堂本刚踏进和室之后的第一次呼吸。快门声很好的配合着自己的动作和眼神，两人无声的配合渐入佳境。

无声胜有声。

默契度和刚才那场穿着风衣阔腿裤的拍摄相比似乎攀上了巅峰，莫名的快感从身体正中间像四肢传递。喀嚓声越快，身体越发的热起来。甚至开始呼吸急促，鼻尖又冒出了汗。

男人果然还是原始的，堂本刚看一眼微微抬头的下身叹了口气，在说出要暂停拍摄的要求之前，被堂本光一的声音打断。

“剛san…还记得这一场的主题吗？”

“色气…”

“那就不要离开，继续——”

原来，已经被发现了吗。

堂本光一来到他身边，先前被桌子挡着的腿部暴露在镜头中，体毛浓密小腿交叠放在同一侧，浴衣下摆自然的敞开，白皙柔软的大腿露出恰到好处的程度，阴影之下就是那个不能被探索的地方，若隐若现勾引着目光。

羞耻感让堂本刚的身体开始轻微颤抖，却很好的表现出了主题，堂本光一的指令也开始下达。

“腿向前一点。”  
“请把衣服拉下来。”  
“要试着跪起来吗？”  
“腰再塌一点，好。”  
“领口…”  
“自然一些…这样很好。”

低沉的嗓音回响在小小的房间里，尾音被故意染上上扬的语调，好像一根手指饼，只将最尖端在巧克力酱里蘸一下。

堂本刚逐渐丧失了自己摆pose的能力，身体只能按照堂本光一的指示来动作，绯红色爬上脸颊，身下那物越来越让人在意，也越来越硬。

“剛san…能站起来吗？”

堂本刚正坐在榻榻米上，却是侧身面对着堂本光一和他的镜头，在听到这个要求之后更加难为情了。如果站起来的话，就会被发现自己硬了……

“剛san…我们还有下一个任务。”

那个人一定是故意的，刚才教自己的怎么拍照好看的时候，声带还散发着让人头皮发麻的磁性，现在却换成了冷冰冰的程式化语气。

“…我……”

“要我帮你吗？”

堂本刚抬起头看着一脸平静的年轻人，他知道自己在说什么吗？好像在问自己要不要喝咖啡一样平常。

堂本光一在堂本刚震惊的眼神中跪在了他面前，指节分明的手指轻轻覆上轻易就可以摸到的内裤，鼓鼓的一大包在掌心里跳动。

“你…”

“剛san别动——”  
「喀嚓喀嚓」

“不能…”

“乖，很美……”

故作低沉的嗓音像一条蛇钻进了堂本刚的大脑，吞噬掉他的理智。年轻人手下按压的动作越来越大，压抑着的酸胀感让他难过到快要哭出来。

抗拒与享受交织在小圆脸上，他将额头抵在堂本光一的肩膀上，臀部绷得很紧。

“DKsan的…名字是什么……”

“光一，堂本光一，剛san…”堂本光一含住红到充血的耳尖，低语着，“这些照片…我不会交给杂志社的。”

“嗯~~…”

要不是堂本光一好心提醒，堂本刚可能都快要忘记这里是摄影棚了。他想要从年轻人的手下逃离，可快感好像一把枷锁和铁链，将自己锁死，哪也去不了。

“放心，我已经交代过了，没有人会进来的。”

手指勾住内裤的边缘缓慢向下拉扯到臀部中间的位置，堂本光一的手就伸了进去，肌肤相触的一瞬间，堂本刚颤抖着钻进了他的怀里，手中的相机险些掉在了地上。

“我…DKsan…现在……不拍一张吗？”

理智的弦被一把叫做堂本刚的刀刃断，喀嚓声响起，那人脸上的红晕更加诱人。眉头随手下动作舒展纠结，最终在他咬破自己嘴唇的时候释放了出来。

堂本刚大喘着气，将整个身体的重量都赖在他怀里。他舔舐着嘴唇上的血液，好像涂抹口红一样将它们擦抹匀称。一只手抚摸上他的胸肌，一只手揉搓着和服上那一块深色的水渍，小嘴一张一合地说到——

“我好像生病了…就像斯德哥尔摩综合征那样……”

红唇吐气若兰，软糯的声线似是迷糊撒娇又好像很是清醒。堂本光一愣住了，不管他说的话是真是假，他都心甘情愿沦陷。

可最开始，不是自己占上风的吗。

 

tbc。

——20190610.蚂蚁


End file.
